Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 23
| StoryTitle1 = The Deep End: Part 3 | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Wolverine swipes at Deadpool with his claws, but Wade pulls his hand away and then points a gun at him. However, he realizes that he can't pull the trigger, as Wolverine had managed to slice off three out of his five fingers on both hands. Wolverine chases him down the street, and he pulls out a sniper rifle, which he also can't use because of his lack of trigger fingers. Wolverine dives at him, but receives a kick in the face. Wolverine cuts the rifle to shreds, and Deadpool vaults over him, avoiding the claws again. He runs into another alley and finds a bazooka he had stashed inside a dumpster. He fires it at Wolverine, who dodges, and the missile hits the car behind him. Wolverine kicks Deadpool in the head, and he retracts his claws, deciding to fight fairly. Deadpool taunts him to fight, and he attacks, as the fire from the explosion causes other cars to explode behind him. The two brutalize each other in a flurry of punches and kicks, and Deadpool starts to tell Wolverine a joke in lieu of fighting. Wolverine kicks him to the ground, and prepares to deal the death blow, when Deadpool says the punchline. The two suddenly hear a woman screaming for help behind them, and Deadpool smiles. Wolverine leaves to help the woman, whose baby was trapped inside one of the burning cars. Wolverine tears off the car door and finds the bay inside, only the baby is a dummy, rigged with explosives. Before he can get away, the dummy blows up in his face. Deadpoo, congratulates the woman for her acing, and pays her the money he offered her to fake the cry for help, and shorans away in fear, having noticed Wolverine behind Deadpool. Wolverine attacks again, but Deadpool whips out another gun and fires five shots into his chest. Deadpool throws him aside, and tries to shoot him again, but he dodges, and stabs Deadpool in the side with his claws. Deadpool takes out a knife and jams it into Wolverine, and Wolverine jams his other claws into Deadpool's other side. With his final moments of consciousness, Deadpool holds up his gun to Wolverine's chin, and shoots him through the head. The two suddenly slump over, unconscious. The story is continued next issue.. | Writer1_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler1_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker1_1 = Steve Dillon | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = John Barber | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed woman * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * Wolverine just won’t die! Will Deadpool be able to keep it together long enough to pull the trigger on his “master plan?” * Or will he, instead, be the one who gets trapped? | Notes = Publication Notes * This story is reprinted in Wolverine vs. Deadpool and Wolverine: Origins Vol 5 - Deadpool. Continuity Notes * Deadpool was hired to kill Wolverine last issue. Though it's not revealed here, his employer is actually Winter Soldier. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}